1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to electronic circuits, such as semiconductor integrated circuits, and, more particularly, to voltage generators and systems which may include a plurality of voltage pumps or generators.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device may receive a supply voltage from an external system. The semiconductor device may, however, require an operating voltage having a voltage level that is higher than the voltage level of the supply voltage.
In such cases, stable and reliable voltage generators and systems which may include a plurality of voltage pumps or generators are needed.